


i can’t tell what’s real anymore

by soiwritefics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Emotional Baggage, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Light Angst, Night Terrors, Sad and Happy, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soiwritefics/pseuds/soiwritefics
Summary: miu has a bad dream.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	i can’t tell what’s real anymore

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at like 3 am, please don’t look at this too closely...

Miu woke up in a place unfamiliar to her and tied up in the air with a chain around her neck. She was beginning to struggle until she heard a laugh she’d know from miles away. That laugh belonged to Kokichi Ouma. He was simply sitting down on what appeared to be a throne right next to a lever that had labels saying ‘up’ and ‘down’. Miu struggled some more, but every second she did Kokichi flipped the lever next to him down and she was going slightly into a murky pool of water below her.

“Ouma,” Miu gasped, having trouble breathing. “What the...the fuck are you doing?” Kokichi only laughed again after Miu’s question. “Oh Miu...you dumb, naive, pig. You honestly think you’re as much of a genius as you say you are? News flash, you _really. Fucking. Aren’t.”_ He spat at her, a lifeless expression in his face. “You’re just some scared little girl who just plays the role of a big brute because that’s the only way people will like you. All you do is latch onto people, like a worthless parasite. Nobody’s gonna actually _like_ the real you. In fact, to prove it, why don’t you ask your girlfriend Kaede?”

Miu felt tears falling down her face and an aching pain in her chest. _Does Kaede really love me? Am I just some dumb fuckin’ parasite?_ “Yes. She really is.” A voice said nonchalantly, cutting off Miu’s thoughts. Sure enough, Kaede was there, but there was something different about her. Her eyes were a dull, almost lifeless shade of purple, but other than that, everything else was still the same. “Am I seriously dating this dumbass bitch? Wow, I _really_ don’t have standards, do I?” “Kaede’s” words pierced through Miu’s heart and she started to sob. “Awww, she’s crying. Look at her!” Kokichi chimed in. Both Kaede and Kokichi began laughing at Miu, now sobbing harder. “You know what? I think I might drown this dumb pig.” 

“I think I should do it. I think it’ll add more despair to it, ya know?” And sure enough, she did, making the inventor fall into the pool of water below her. But this water actually had poison in it. Just in time, Miu swam up and saw Kaede staring down at her. “W-why?...” Miu barely choked out. “Kaede” looked down at her for a few seconds, her face still emotionless, then she looked away to talk to Kokichi. All that Miu could do is drown in a pool of despair and self hatred.

**Author's Note:**

> part two coming soon...


End file.
